


The past

by Sashasanidea



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashasanidea/pseuds/Sashasanidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had their first kiss in that meadow, the leaves of the surrounding trees were showing their Autumn colours then. They had their first fight in the meadow, yelling while the first leaves were sprouting at the naked trees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The past

**Author's Note:**

> Again, it i just something that popped into my head. I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Past.**  
“I love you.” “I love you too.” They lay next to each other on the grass, their fingers intertwined. “I just wish we could see some of the world, don’t you think it has more for us than just this little town.” Mark shrugged as answer, “I don’t know, i like it here, it is nice and peaceful here.” Jack rolled on his side and looked at Mark, “I think we could use something not peaceful, i feel like im already old and stuck.” Jack rolled back on his back and stared at the sky. Mark searched for his hand again and stroked Jack's with his thumb. “Im going to travel the world, i don’t know when but i want to.” Mark smiled when Jack told about his dreams again. He loved it when the boy talked about his dreams, the stars seemed to appear in his eyes when he was talking about them. He would travel to the end of the world with him. 

“Im sorry, i have to go, no don’t cry please.” Jack stroked his boyfriend's cheek, “I can go to college, i need to take this chance, i don’t want to stay here forever, this town is not what i want in life.” Mark shook of the hand, “im in this town, don’t you want to be with me?” He understood his boyfriend wanted to have an education at a college he wanted to visit, but his words had hurt him. “This is my chance Mark, don’t dare to guilt trip me.” “Im not guilt tripping you!” Mark got angrier with every minute, he didn’t understand why Jack had to break up with him in their special place. “I just don’t understand why you had to do this here Jack? This is our place, why did you ruin this.” mark didn’t wait for his answer but left without another word. 

His mother found him in the bathtub just 5 months after the breakup. Jack had left for college, the last couple weeks were a mess of trying to not see each other in town. Eventually Mark couldn’t take the pain anymore, the voice in his head told him every time Jack had left him because he wasn’t good enough. His head and heart hurt, he didn’t want to feel the pain anymore. 3 days later he woke up in the hospital feeling worse than ever because he couldn't even end his misery. He had to go to therapy and is mum would never let him out of her sight. He wished he could talk to Jack, send him a text but he couldn’t, the words that were said hurt him to much to contact him. 

**Present**  
He traveled the world to finally be free of the town where his troubles lived. Mark had been everywhere for 2 years. All the places he visited had a pleasant place in his head but they all bleached when he thought about returning to his meadow. He dropped his duffelbag and ringed the bell but nobody opened the door. Mark frowned and looked to find the usual house key on a ledge but it wasn’t there. Suddenly he remembered his mom lived with her new boyfriend and this was his own house now. He sighed and sat on his own doorstep to look for the keys somewhere in a little pocket of his bag. Mark closed his eyes for a second and listened to the sounds of his old town. He never thought he would leave it. It was a good experience but he was happy to be home. After he opened the door he saw that the mail was lying on a neat pile. Mark smiled and thought about buying his mum flowers for cleaning the house even though he was gone. Taking a deep breath he walked around his home to connect with it again.   
After two days he dared to go back to the forest where his life was the prettiest. The walk to the meadow was one he had missed. Mark prepared to see the meadow in full bloom and empty but when he stepped into the clearing he saw somebody lying in the grass. He wanted to turn around but was angry somebody was here. “HEY” He yelled and the guy was visibly scared for a second. Mark walked up to him ready to tell him to go away, that this place had special meaning to him. “o.” The guy looked up at him and sat up right. Mark stopped walking and opened him mouth but closed it again. The boy sitting on the ground was the prettiest thing he ever saw. “Mark?” Apparently he also knew his name, the connections in his head clicked and he didn’t know if he should smile or cry, “Jack.”

“Wow dude, i haven’t seen you in forever, you weren’t here when i got back from college. I thought well, i thought you left for good.” Jack’s eyes lit up. “I thought you never wanted to come back.” Mark gritted his teeth and saw Jack’s face fall. Mark sat down in the grass and contemplated if he should tell Jack everything. He rolled his sleeves down and looked at his ex, “i travelled the world for two years.” “o, was it nice?” Jack looked at him. Mark almost wanted to reach out and take his hand, “Yeah, it was wonderful, but nothing beats this place.” “yeah good memories.” Jack mumbled and mark thought he almost heard it wrong. “I have to go, but maybe we can get some coffee.” Jack got up and smiled a million dollar smile. “o, yea we can.” Mark wanted to kick himself after he accepted the invite, he wanted to grab the guy so badly and just hug him. Jack walked away and mark felt a faint heartache again, “Come by my house tonight!” He didn’t know why he yelled it but he couldn’t stop it either. Jack looked over his shoulder, “I’ll see you there.”

He looked at the guy who he thought was his future. Jack was sitting in a chair clutching a coffeemug, “so how has life treated you?” “depends on what year you want to hear about.” Mark felt the words slip out of his mouth, the only thoughts in his head were about how he failed at his life and how much he loved the boy sitting across from him. It was odd, as if those years never happened. “Well start at the beginning, i know we didn’t slip up in the best way but well, how was life here?” Jack took a sip. “horrible,” Mark whispered, “it was so lonely and dark, i couldnt take it anymore.” Jack got out of his chair and sat next to mark on the couch, “but you are still here right, you made it.” he carefully took Marks hand. “i almost didn’t.” Mark felt ashamed and softly squeezed his hand, “i almost didn’t but i couldn’t even do it.” He still spoke softly and rolled up his sleeve with his free hand. Jack gasped, “Mark im so sorry.” They looked at each other. Tears were rolling over Marks cheeks, Jack wiped them away and kissed Mark softly like he had done always when mark was sad. They were shocked and let go immediately. “You always did that.” Mark gave a little smile. “Im sorry, im so sorry i left you like that and that i went away and i missed you so much. Im so sor..” Jacks rambling was cut short by Mark who pulled him closer and kissed him. “Shut up Jack please, it is not your fault but please, stay with me tonight.”   
They slept in the same bed since years but it felt like coming home for both of them. Mark slept through for the first time. Jack had stroked his scars and held him through the night. When they both woke up the sun was already shining. “Mark can we stay together again?” Mark looked at Jack and smiled a tiny smile, “yes please.” 

**Future**  
They traveled the world together, saw places they wanted to see together. But they always came back to the meadow to feel at home. When Mark was having nightmares again Jack held him. Love you’s were whispered in the dead of night again. They watched the stars while lying in the meadow, talking about their future and dreams again. Mark smiled when he saw the stars in Jack's eyes again and he felt happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you liked it. It makes me feel happy when people like my writing.


End file.
